Popping the Question
by MusicSoundsBetterWithKogan
Summary: This was not how Kendall planned to ask the question but nothing is normal about this couple anyway. One-shot, Kogan slash


Popping the Question:

"Ken, you alright?" Logan couldn't help but notice how his boyfriend's gorgeuous green eyes kept darting around nervously. The two were sitting at the dining room table of 2J. Kendall looked over and met his boyfriend's loving, chocolate colored eyes that were now filled with concern.

"I'm fine." He responded, a little too quickly, causing Logan to get suspicious but he just nodded and turned back to his medical book. The twenty five year old was in his third year of medical school. "Oh Loges, I'm taking you out to a special dinner tonight so be ready by six babe." He added.

"I can't tonight Kendall. I have a doctor's convention to go to at five later. I told you yesterday remember?" Kendall sighed. "But we can go out tomorrow." He quickly added when he saw how upset his boyfriend got at the news.

"But Logan!" Kendall whined. He knew he sounded like a big baby but he had planned something very special for tonight. He was definitely ready to take the next step in his relationship, and he didn't want to wait until tomorrow. He was extremely nervous but he didn't think he could wait until tomorrow or he might explode. The nerves were practically eating him alive. Time for a new plan. He was Kendall Knight after all, famous for his crazy plans that always seemed like they would fail but always ended in success. There was no way he could talk Logan out of a doctor's convention so he knew the next best thing was to come along. Not his ideal way to propose but nothing about this couple was normal. And he was fine with it that way. "Hey, do you mind if I come along?"

"Uh why?" The genius asked, looking up in surprise. Kendall always tried his hardest to stay clear from anything to do with Logan's "nerdy" ways. In fact, every time Logan tried to discuss something medical related with him, Kendall would be off in the opposite direction.

"Why not? I just wanna spend time with my lovely boyfriend," Kendall smiled. Logan just nodded. Why was he acting so weird today? He wondered. He shook it off though thinking Kendall always had been kind of a nut.

**6:00 pm: Doctor's Convention**

Kendall's hands were now sweating and his heart was beating faster than normal. Any minute now he was going to do it. If he could ever find the right time. Twice Kendall was close to asking Logan but both times something had come up. The first time he was going to do it was right before they had left the house but Logan was in such a rush to arrive at the convention, he yelled at Kendall for being so slow. The second time was before they entered the nice and fancy hotel where the event was taking place. Kendall had spotted a pretty water fountain by the entrance, and decided that was the place to do it. He turned around to ask his boyfriend if they could go sit down by it for a minute, but he spotted no sign of Logan. He looked around until he saw Logan standing next to the door, yelling at him to hurry up and get inside. The couple sat down right by the front, close to the stage where L.A.'s top doctors would be giving lectures. Kendall was not looking forward to this.

**Two hours later….**

When was he ever going to shut up? Kendall was so anxious he didn't hear a word the doctor speaking said. Not that he cared what he was saying. Logan was intently paying attention to the presentation, taking notes on his iPad. Kendall didn't know how much longer he could wait. Eventually, the doctor stopped his annoying blabbering and turned to the crowd. "Any questions?"

Kendall shot his hand up. "I have one!" He walked up to the stage and received the microphone from the doctor. Logan looked at him in surprise and a hint of anger, knowing he was up to no good. He gestured for Kendall to get off the stage but his requests were ignored by the blonde. "Logan," he began. "I've been waiting for the right time to do this all day. A doctor's convention was not the place I imagined to do this but what the heck. Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?" He walked over to the frozen brunette and kneeled in front of him holding out an open box with a beautiful ring inside.

It took Logan a few seconds to respond, but to Kendall it felt like ages. He grew anxious thinking Logan was about to say no. "Yes," he whispered. "Wait what?" Kendall asked in disbelief. "I said yes." Logan said a little louder, smiling. Kendall also smiled as he pulled his fiancé into a passionate kiss, as everyone around them began clapping.


End file.
